lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture City Incognito
Venture City Incognito is a Venture spinoff video game to be released for the Nintendo Switch. History The game was first mentioned in Venturecru 2015, where it was said "Venture City Stories will have no story, so it encourages the player to explore a wide variety of side stories and challenges." The game was then advertised in Venture in 2017. The advertisement took up the screen. On the left, it showed a code, from which arrows fan out, pointing at a 3DS with the game, a computer monitor with the Venture website, and a computer monitor with the shop on the site. The right advertised the game itself, utilizing an in-game snapshot. The game is scheduled to be released on March 1st, 2019. It will be created by 1001 Spears. The game was officially confirmed to be in production on June 7th, 2017, at E3 2017 and will be available for Nintendo Switch on March 18th, 2019, and on March 28th, 2019 in Europe. Additionally, a prequel, Venture City Incognito: Origins, will be released for iOS devices on April 21st, 2019. Synopsis Michael Sanders returns to Venture City after accidentally doxxing June Romanoff live on national television after June provided evidence that assisted in the arrest of Adolf Anger. Mike was brought back by the mayor, Sharla Callum, to investigate a crime wave she believes Adolf Anger is behind, as he is a criminal mastermind and had escaped from Yellowleg Penitentiary. Mike is brought to the police station, where he meets Jamal Raven and an old foe, Henry Duchy, who had become the chief. Michael‘s first assignment back at Venture City is stop a theft. After going through the city, he arrives at Sakura Bank at the scene of the burglary as a gang of Joker Thieves burst out attack the cops, one of them throwing confetti at a constable, knocking him over; another one tricks a lawman into smelling a flower on his jacket, only to spray water into the policeman's nose, and yet another tricks an inspector into shaking his hand while holding a joy buzzer, zapping the police officer into a crisp, with the last of the Joker Thieves escaping in an armored truck, only to have Michael Sanders chase him, knock down the car, and jail him. After Mike apprehends the Joker Thief, Rachel Turner tells him to go to Crimson Coffee Shop. He then goes there, gets on the roof, and looks for a Joker Thief that had escaped from the cops after the bank robbery, but he cannot find any of the Joker Thieves. As such, Rachel gives him the Red Scan ability, which he uses to hunt down the Joker Thief to a garden hut across the street from the coffee shop. There is a fence in between Mike and the lean-to, so he climbs over the fence, gets into the garden, and opens the lean to, only to have the Joker Thief escape through a window in the roof of the outhouse onto higher ground that Michael cannot get up to, prompting him to uses the blocks that are in the chamber to build a toadstool so he can ricochet up to the next part of the garden. The Joker Thief then runs off and climbs up a towering sunflower onto the highest part of the garden, then kills it. Mike then uses his Gumshoe Scan to follow hidden footprints that lead him to a valve wheel, which he then connects to a water pump that has a hose attached, and begins to turn it, only to find out there are objects preventing the water from going all the way through the hose. Mike then goes and smashes all the objects preventing the water from going through the hose, causing the hose to spray water all over a wall, making moss grow and allowing Mike to climb it to the highest part of the garden, where he finds the Joker Thief hiding in a dog kennel, which the absconder breaks out of, shatters a fence into the front garden of the house, then runs onto the streets of Venture City where he is then chased and arrested by Sanders. After the mission, Mike bumps into June Romanoff, who divulges that she had to change her name to hide from Adolf Anger and threatens to report him for her personal safety. Later, Mike takes on a gang of burglars on the radio tower, and finds out from the leader that they were working for Adolf Anger. Mike decides to go to Yellowleg Penitentiary to find verification that Adolf was behind the act, where he meets Yellow Yelling, who informs Sanders about Adolf. After exploring his bombed cell, Mike discovers that Adolf was broken out after a missile hit the penitentiary, leading to a mission to the Gallancroft Gold Mine to find more evidence. Mike encounters Adolf in the mine, who knocks him unconscious and flees. Looking for advice to protect himself from Adolf, Mike goes to Mordekai Jay, who teaches him karate. Mike decides to covertly work with Adolf's associates, unbeknownst to the police. Sanders starts with Xing Dong, a mob boss who owns a chop shop. Sanders joins the mob, and starts stealing cars for Dong. Sanders, inventing a new identity, goes on dispatch (lethally or otherwise) a member of Claudio the Enforcer's gang, and takes on their identity. Claudio sends Mike to steal a giant jade stone. Duchy informs Mike of Xing Dong's gang, not knowing of Michael's involvement with them. Xing Dong sends him to photograph the gangsters causing chaos in the city. Xing calls Mike shortly after, and sends him to steal a lunar buggy. Mike is called again by Chief Duchy, who sends him on a mission to rescue Forrest Dump, who has been kidnapped by ANGER Army. Afterwards, Claudio sends Mike on a robbery to steal a Argentinasaurus skeleton for Adolf Anger. After that, Mike heads to Raven Hotel, where he heard that Adolf Anger and Claudio were meeting, and learns that Claudio and Adolf had a quarrel and disassociated with one another. He teams up with Claudio to go into Dump Tower to steal from his personal bank, where Alfonso tells him about an incident where Forrest planned to build a flat and plaza in Gallancroft Gardens, but had to cancel the project due to the garden housing an endangered chipmunk, infuriating Forrest. When Mike gets to the tower, he breaks into the bank, but is ambushed by guards, including Agent Will. He dispatches them, steals gold ingots and money bags, before blowing through a wall with TNT and escaping onto a helicopter flown by Claudio's gangsters. Mike is brought back to the volcano to meet up with Claudio, only for them to find him shot dead by the ANGER Army, who are defeated by Mike and the gangsters. Mike breaks into Adolf's base, hidden in Gallancroft Gardens, only to find Albert Romanoff, June's father, who reveals that Forrest Dump, who reveals is behind the crime wave, and that Adolf Anger is but one of his pawns, enhanced by a robotic exoskeleton. Albert gives Mike a blueprint made by Dump to build a moon colony, which Albert was forced to help make a force field for. Upon discovering that Dump Tower is actually a nuclear-fueled ship that Forrest plans on using to get to the moon, Mike sets up stasis fields around the tower to prevent the rocket's ignition from killing everyone withing city limits. Donning his incognito mask for one final time, Mike breaks into a space shuttle on Sputnik Island, which is launched to the moon colony. Forrest's ship lands on the Moon, with Forrest claims he wishes to build the flat and hotel on the moon instead, still livid about the cancellation of his construction project at Gallancroft Gardens. After Mike tears apart Adolf Anger, using an exoskeleton-enhanced Argentinasaurus skeleton, Forrest explodes the tower, entering an escape pod with June Romanoff. Mike free-falls through the debris via the colony's artificial gravity, and enters through the escape pod before it blasts off. Mike gets in a final battle with Dump, which ends with Mike shooting him through the eye. Mike reroutes the escape pod back to Earth. Mike is praised for saving the city, and an operation to retrieve the exoskeletons from the space colony begins. Gameplay Taking place in the gigantic Venture City, players control one of two police officers; Michael or Nicole Sanders. They go on a hunt for criminals, with various moves at their disposal, such as swinging across streetlamps and jumping across walls. They can gain outfits that give them additional abilities, such as a Kleptomaniac disguise that lets him crack locks. Mike can also use cars and helicopters, as well as use loose materials to build various objects. Other characters are playable once unlocked, but they' will still talk with either Mike or Nicole's voice (except in cut-scenes where Mike can still be seen). Custom characters are also playable. The Joy Cons are used communicators and scanners to locate criminals. Venture City Incognito's gameplay borrows heavily from the Grand Theft Auto series, as well as the custom Roblox game Jailbreak. However, the game is role-reversed, with the player taking on the role of a a cop enforcing the law, rather than a criminal committing crime, although the player is required to commit criminal acts on certain occasions in order to instill trust in criminal organizations. Cast * Lucien Dodge as Michael Sanders * Nick Cannon as Jamal Raven * Billie Lourd as Rachel Turner * Dakota Fanning as June Romanoff * TBA as Adolf Anger * James Patrick Stuart as Henry Duchy * Pendleton Ward as Forrest Dump * Mark "Notch" Persson as Mordekai Jung * Steve Blum as Claudio the Enforcer * Cole Sanchez as Arnold Weissburger * Priyanshu Chatterjee as Billy Bob Turner Characters/Forms Base Game Gangsters Shōnen Jump DLC Fortnite Character Pack SWAT DLC Pack Missions Weapons Pistols * M17 Pistol * P229R Pistol * M45 Pistol * MK23 Pistol * HK45 Pistol Assault Rifles * M16 Rifle * M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle * FN SCAR * Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle * M14 Rifle Shotguns * Mossberg 500 Shotgun * M4 Super 90 Shotgun * Kel-Tec KSG Rocket Launchers * M72 LAW Rocket Launcher * M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher * Mk 153 Rocket Launcher * M141 Rocket Launcher * Carl Gustaf Rocket Launcher * AT4 Rocket Launcher Fragmentation Grenades * ET-MP Grenade * M26 Grenade * M67 Grenade Machine Guns * M2 Browning * M249 Light Machine Gun * M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle * M240 Machine Gun * M60 Machine Gun * Mark 48 Machine Gun B''' = Requires SWAT/Anger Army DLC Items * Identification Card * Electroshock Gun * '''Bullet Shield * Doughnut ** Strawberry-Frosted Doughnut ** Cinnamon-Sugar Doughnut ** Jelly Doughnut ** Marble-Frosted Doughnut * Flashlight * Binoculars * Handcuffs * Glider B''' = Requires SWAT DLC. Vehicles Automobiles * Police Car * Repair Truck * Police Motorcycle * 2019 Volkswagen Beatle * Mazda MX-5 Miata * Ambulance (Type 1) * Ambulance (Type 2) * 2018 Audi A4 * 2019 BMW X5 * 2019 Chevrolet Camaro * 2019 Chevrolet Colorado * 2019 Chevrolet Corvette * 2019 Chevrolet Equinox * 2019 Chevrolet Bolt EV * 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 * 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD * 2019 Chevrolet Volt * 2019 GMC Sierra 1500 * 2019 Honda CR-V * 2019 Honda Ridgeline * 2019 INFINITI Q50 * 2019 Jeep Grand Cherokee * 2019 Kia Sorento * 2019 Lexus RX * Pickup Truck * 2018 Tesla Model 3 * 2018 Tesla Model S * 2018 Tesla Model X * 2019 Toyota RAV4 * 2019 Toyota Highlander * 2019 Toyota Tacoma * 2019 Toyota Tundra * 2019 MINI Cooper * 2019 MINI Cooper Countryman * 2019 MINI Cooper Clubman * 2019 MINI E Country Man * 2019 Nissan Rogue * Eagle Roofnest * FirsTime RV Camper Full-Size High Density Foam Mattress * Ford Econoline Express Ram Van * 2019 Ford Edge * 2019 Ford Escape * 2019 Ford Explorer * 2019 Ford F-150 * 2019 Ford Fusion * 2019 Ford Mustang * Dune Buggy * 2019 Porsche 911 * 2019 Porsche Cayenne * 2019 Porsche 718 Cayman * 2018 Porsche Panamera * 2018 Porsche Macan * 2019 RAM 1500 * 2018 RAM 2500 * 2018 RAM 3500 * 2016 Renegade XL4534RF * 2019 Subaru Legacy * 2018 Subaru Legacy * 2019 Subaru Impreza * Westfalia Camper Van * 2017 Lamborghini Aventador * 2018 Lamborghini Huracan * 2018 Lamborghini Avetnado * 2018 Ferrari 488 GTB * 2017 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 2018 Ferrari California * 2017 Ferrari GTC4Lusso * 2017 Ferrari 488 Spider * Bugatti Chiron W16 * Bugatti Divo * Monster Truck * '''SWAT Van * Dirtbike * Light Cycle * 2018 McLaren 570S * 2018 McLaren 570GT * 2019 Nissan Frontier * Quad Bike * Classic Car * Gun Truck * Fire Engine * Rocket Engine Snowplow * Prisoner Transport * Lawnmower * Tractor * Cable Ferry * Tow Truck * Limousine Aircraft * Helicopter * Alien Spaceship * Attack Helicopter Level-Specific * Crane * Cruise Ship B''' = Requires SWAT DLC Pack I = Requires Anger Army DLC Pack Locations Yellowleg Islet * Yellowleg Penitentiary ** Yellowleg Station House *** Hologram Room ** Dock ** Mess Hall ** Galley ** Phone Room ** Security Office ** Visitors' Building ** Courtyard ** Sewers ** Storage Room * Radio Tower * Guard Towers Sputnik Island Auburn Bay * Apartments * Gun Store * Radio Telescope * Windmills Great Auburn Bridge Dump Bridge Gallancroft Gardens * Forest Universe Square Mall Sakura Hills * Venture City Station House * Bakery * Garage * Service Station * Sakura Train Station * Train Tunnel * Venture City Bank * Jacob Manor * Cliffside Residence * Researchers’ Estate * Incredible Mansion * Sakura Park * Radio Tower * Crimson Coffee Shop * Sakura Pier * Tennis Court Hatnear Grounds Metro Station Downtown Venturia * Garage * Automan Dealerships * Downtown Bank * Train Tunnel * Service Station Uptown Venturia * Uptown Train Station * Train Tunnel * Gun Store * Glider Store Cardstall * Apartments * Claudio the Enforcer's Lair ** Main Room ** Hologram Room * Garage * Jewelry Store Crystal Bridge Cobalt Rill Canal * Asteroid * Ditch Queens' Cross * Apartments Liberty Island * The Statue of Liberals Shanjing * Xing Dong's Loading Dock * Xing Dong's Limousine Dealership * Momofuku * Garage * Apartments * Chinatown Square ** Pagoda Kearline Point * Apartments * Water Tower * Dunes Robberies and Heists Heists are the most common criminal activity in Venture City Incognito. Robberies are also quite frequent, the difference being that robberies involve one criminal, while heists involve multiple. Locations that robberies may occur at include: * Service Station * Bakery Locations that heists may occur at include: * Venture City Bank * Train * Jewelry Store * Museum ATMS & Codes ATMs are locations in the game that can be interacted with to redeem codes for construction materials, gasoline and/or money. You can find ATMs inside the Venture City Bank, Gas Stations, Police Stations and Train Stations. ATMs are also where amiibo are registered. Press Statement The Pursuit is On! For the first time, Venture City from the hit cartoon Venturian Battle comes to life in Venture City: Incognito, exclusively for the Nintendo Switch console. Players assume the identity of Michael Sanders, a covert gumshoe armed with clever disguises. They are on an adventure to put a stop to the wicked Adolf Anger and end his crime wave in Venture City. As players run, drive and even fly through the city, they will use the Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons as new police devices. Features The Joy-Cons are woven seamlessly into the experience. Players use them to scan for hidden clues and criminals via the IR Camera, receive task updates, and place way-points on an overhead city map that displays their position in real time. Experience Venture City like never before. Encounter familiar locations from the show come to life as players explore the colossal city, looking for clues to bring Adolf Anger to justice. Players can go clandestine with a variety of disguises including a fireman, a builder, and even a thief and use their unique abilities to solve puzzles and access new areas of the city. Once you have earned these disguises you will want to take a break from the story to enjoy good old fashioned "off the clock" fun. As seen in the shows, you can't always be the good cop. There's a lot more outside of the story. As a burglar you can steal cars and outrun the authorities, take part in time trials, be a limo chauffeur, catch rebellious extraterrestrials, save cats, retard fires... the list goes on and on." There are hundreds of vehicles for players to purchase and use to explore the city, including convertibles, motorcycles, and even airplanes. Players can expect professionally voiced characters and pastiche to deliver the game’s story-line. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Firearms are used by criminals and, if fired at Mike for long enough, causes him to disappear into a puff of smoke. * Players can fire at criminals, resulting in smoke effects. Should the criminal be lethally injured (unless they're a murderer), the mission must be restarted. * Realistic vehicular collisions are depicted in the game (no injuries are shown). * Realistic explosions. * When going incognito, you can kill literally anyone. * The only characters who die no matter what are: ** Claudio the Enforcer (shot offscreen). ** Forrest Dump's astronauts (shot/killed in the rocket's explosion). ** Adolf Anger (dismembered, although he's a cyborg, so no gore is depicted). ** Forrest Dump (shot). Profanity * Michael Sanders almost says ”f**k“ in one cutscene, but is cut off at "fu-". * “Sh*t“ is used multiple times. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * One character is named "No Cigar". * Players can order beer at their apartment. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some gunfights get intense. ESRB Rating * Platform: Nintendo Switch * Rating Category: Teen * Content Descriptors: Language, Violence * Rating Summary: This is an open-world adventure game in which players assume the role of police officer Michael Sanders as he goes incognito to arrest a criminal. Players explore Venture City's open-world environment, investigate crimes, and apprehend criminals to complete objectives. Players use an assortment of firearms (pistols, assault rifles, shotguns) to attack enemies; players can also beat enemies in hand-to-hand combat. In some driving sequences, players can crash into fleeing vehicles. Combat is accompanied by realistic gunfire and large explosions. The word "sh*t" appears in the dialogue. Gallery Promotional Images VCI Cover.png|The game's case VCI Code Download.png City Stories 1.png Venture City Stories.png Venture City Stories Switch.png Venture_City_Incognito_Banner.png Michael Sanders.jpg|Michael Sanders Firefighter Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Firefighter Firefighter Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Firefighter Miner Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Miner and Adolf Anger Miner Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Miner Klepto Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Kleptomaniac Klepto Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Kleptomaniac June Romanoff.jpg|June Sanders Adolf Anger.jpg|Adolf Anger Venture City Incognito Promo Art 1.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 2.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 3.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 4.png Venture City Incognito Codec.png Venture City Racer.png Venture City Police.png Venture City Fire Apparatus.png Venture City Models.png VCI Screen 1.png VCI Screen 2.png VCI Screen 3.png Venture City Video Game Background.png Michael Sanders Amiibo.png|Pre-order bonus VCI Ad.png Xtinct.png Shonen DLC.png|Ad for the Shonen Jump DLC Jewelry Store Robbery.png Screenshots City Stories 2.png City Stories 3.png City Stories 4.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 1.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 2.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 3.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 4.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 5.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 6.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 7.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 8.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 10.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 11.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 12.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 13.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 14.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 15.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 16.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 17.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 18.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 19.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 20.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 21.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 22.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 23.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 24.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 25.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 26.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 27.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 32.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 28.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 29.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 30.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 31.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 33.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 34.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 35.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 36.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 40.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 37.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 38.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 39.png Police Station Zipline.png Car Chase.png Drilling.png Mine Arrest.png Venture City Incognito Arrest.png|A thief gets arrested. Venture City Incognito Screenshot 42.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 41.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 43.png Durr Burger Selfie.png Prison Explosion.png Venture City Convertible.png VCI Forest.png VCI Helicopter.png VCI Farm.png Tractor.png San Francisco.png House Robbery.png Arrested.png Stop I am Cop.png Police Station.png VCI Truck Chase.png Parkour.png Mine Exterior.png Blocked Off.png Prison Break.png Forest Police Station.png Fishing Boat.png Fire Station.png Fire Truck.png Fire Engine in NYC.png Ambulances.png Airport.png Aiport Control.png Car Man.png Mountain Road.png Helicopter Station.png Shawshark.png Basketballers.png Prison Interior.png Cruisin.png SHIP.png Radio Tower.png Tower Climb.png Cafe Attack.png Fire Station VCI.png Dinosaur.png Horse Farm.png Maps and Other Venture City Incognito Screenshot 9.png Switch VCI.png Venture City Incognito Switch.png Vehicle Selection.png|Image credits to https://www.gtplanet.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/gearclub-6-800x450.jpg VCI Switch.png Trivia * Despite the title having "Venture City" in it, it is unrelated to Venture: Breathtaking Fear's Venture City. * A Special Forces Michael Sanders amiibo is included with Preorder copies. * The game features several references to Mario, Shawshank Redemption, CSI: Miami, and other media. ** A Star from Mario can be seen as a balloon at a festival, as well as Red from Angry Birds. ** Michael Sanders uses a green Warp Pipe from Mario in Mine the Gap. ** In the fight scene with Mordekai Jung, when Michael Sanders is stabbed, red letters that say "Fatality'' appear, referencing Mortal Kombat. In addition, a classic Legend of Zelda fanfare is heard. * A similarly designed Venture spin-off, Vepture: The Fallen, is coming in March 2023. * This is one of few 1001 Spears games to lack online multiplayer. * It is the only 1001 Spears game exclusive to Nintendo Switch, as Morphers Rush was ported to other consoles. ** According to Brendan, the game's exclusivity to the Switch is due to it making use of the Joy-Cons' various functions, which "can't be replicated easily on other consoles". Category:Video Games Category:Venture Category:Venture City Incognito Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:T Category:PEGI 16 Category:CERO 15 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Adult Video Games Category:March Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooters Category:USK 16 Category:GCAM 16 Category:ACB M